


Accidental Knowledge

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin stumbles across Lee and Kara in the woods on New Caprica and engages is some self pleasure. PWP, written for a prompt at BSG Epics: Laura, accidental Voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Knowledge

Laura tells herself she should turn around, sneak back to the path, and pretend she never saw. Infidelity isn’t really something she has a right to judge and, besides, this has been brewing for years. Perhaps it’s even been going on for years. She has some experience with that, too. 

But she’s stuck, rooted in place by the sight of Lee Adama, bathed in moonlight and naked as a hare, thrusting into an equally bare Kara Thrace with abandon. His abs ripple with effort each time he pulls back and slams in again; his muscled arms are taut holding the prone young woman in place on the ground. Over the cracking of disturbed brush, she can hear his low grunts and the former pilot’s answering gasps and, despite herself, Laura feels the heat start to pool between her legs. 

Mindful of any branches that could give her away, she takes a few careful steps closer. She can now see the sweat glistening on Apollo’s brow and the bounce of Kara’s breasts. He hits bottom particularly hard, Starbuck makes a desperate mewing noise, and before she can stop herself, Laura’s hand is snaking into her underwear. 

She chastises herself even as she starts swirling the wetness between her fingers. Has she really stooped so low? Palming herself off in the bushes to the sight of her lover’s son frakking his almost daughter isn’t really presidential behavior, former or not. But just the mental construction of that sentence has her stifling a low moan, working her nub harder. She’ll deal with the psychological implications later. 

She locks her eyes on Kara’s face, red with exertion. Her eyes clench with each increasingly frantic thrust and Laura can tell they’re both close when the tenor of their conjoined moans peak to a veritable howl. 

Laura has to sink to the ground when her own orgasm threatens and her knees go weak. Without the visual, it’s even easier to imagine herself as the one being pounded into the ground, the fullness between her legs too much and not enough all at once. She flicks her clit one last time and hears herself gasp when the waves start to roll over her body. 

Lee’s loud, unmistakable release crackles through the air just as she’s winding down and, suddenly, Laura finds herself flying over the edge again. Her second orgasm was stronger than the first and she has to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. 

She keeps it there as she comes down from the high, now fighting a peal of giggles bubbling deep in her chest. Somehow she doesn’t think Bill would appreciate knowing both father and son sound like a dying bear when they get their rocks off.


End file.
